


Namie Hates her Job

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namie has to deal with Izaya being a douche. Namie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namie Hates her Job

I missed a day of work. No big deal, but Izaya got a call from a big client and now I'm swamped with files. He insists that he has it all in his head, but I don't buy it.

Luckily, I spent most of my day with Seiji. Well, near Seiji. He was on a date with her. I ate at the restaurant across the street. His smile is lovely. Just seeing Seiji was enough to get me going early in the morning, and I arrived at work thirty minutes early.

I let myself in. He's usually at his desk or re-positioning various game pieces into what I think is a Monopoly board. I don't know, or care to ask, about its significance.

Today, however, my early arrival caught him off-guard. His head pops out from behind his bedroom door. 

"Namie! You're early!"

His hair is an absolute mess. But that isn't what I notice first when I sit at my desk.

"Ugh... Why does it stink in here?"

He sticks a toothbrush in his mouth, holding up a finger to "give him a minute." I start flipping through deposits. He runs out, a little less messy, and sits at his desk.

"Good morning" He sneers. He's obviously irritated that I'm here. I guess I'm not supposed to see him look less than his best. Whatever that is.

"Morning..." I continue looking over my workload for the day, but I can't shake that smell.

"...Izaya, did you burn your toast or something? It smells awful in here..."

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything."

Little liar. Something happened.

"It smells like smoke..."

....Smoke. Very overpowering smoke. Not the same as burnt toast smoke, more like.... Cigarette smoke.

...

Oh you've got to be kidding me.

He watches me come to my realization and grins.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to shower before you got here, Namie. I'm sure the smell is still on me.... You know how animals leave their scent everywhere."

Oh god no.

"Besides..." He leans forward.

"I had a lovely shower last night~"

"Oh for fucks sake..."

He starts laughing and I put my head down.

"I don't need to know any more..."

"Ha! Oh my, Namie... Are you perhaps a bit envious? It must've been a while since you-"

"You can stop now."

"I'm just saying... You don't even get to see your brother that often..."

"Stop!"

He laughs and I go back to my work.

\----------------------------------------------------

An hour passes and I'm starting to get hungry. I go to his kitchen and grab some yogurt.

"Namie, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting some food. I didn't eat breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, I already had a protein shake"

"......You're a child."

Hyena laughter follows. I don't even look at him. I just sit and eat my damn yogurt.

\----------------------------------------------------

He went out to meet with a client about an hour ago. I spray air freshener around to get rid of the cigarette smoke cloud hanging over the office. It's starting to get a little better.

\----------------------------------------------------

It's been three hours. I can only assume he ran into one of his "game pieces." None of them are online, after all. No one has been on the chatroom since yesterday morning.

"IIIIIZZZAAAAYYYAAAAA!!!"

I jump in my seat and turn around just in time to see Izaya climb in the window.

"I see your boyfriend is back"

He smiles and leans out the window.

"Bye bye, Shizu-chan! It's always a pleasure to see you, I enjoy our chats!"

The back half of a car flies back as an answer, just barely missing him.

"Ha... He's a fun one..."

"Don't even start. You've told me too much already."

He grins. Now he is sure that it bothers me. And now I live in a temporary workplace hell.

"I haven't told you _everything_ ~"

I sigh in disgust and he skips over to my desk.

"I thought we were pals, Namie. I thought we could talk like besties at a sleepover." He lays on his stomach and kicks his legs.

"Wanna talk about cute boys? Celebrities? Hair products? I can do your nails."

"How about we take the car out of here first? That might mess up the top coat."

I get up to move it but he steps in front of me.

"Don't touch it. I'm going to leave it there so he sees it and feels bad about himself."

"Wow, you are so loving and supportive."

"I know! I'm quite the catch."

"So you admit that he's finally caught you?"

"Only briefly. And even while I'm caught, I'm in control."

"We're done here..." I walk around him and pick up my purse.

"I believe the term is 'power bottom'..."

"I said we're done." I head for the door.

"Goodnight, Namie! I hope your dreams are filled with Seiji!" I slam the door behind me and get in the elevator.

"....What an ass..."

\----------------------------------------------------

Once I get outside, I smell it again. Cigarette smoke. There he is, in all his bleach-blond glory, visibly embarrassed and a little annoyed. I sigh.

"Don't pretend like I don't know why you're here."

He crosses his arms and looks away like a guilty child.

"I'm off for the night. He's waiting for you."

"....All right."

"But this time, don't smoke in the office. It stinks."

I flip my hair back and walk by him before I get a response. I hear him try to sneak in the building. He accidentally shatters the glass door upon closing it, which is followed by a quiet "ah, fuck..."

I think I'll take tomorrow off.


End file.
